


Speaker Phone

by gods_among_us (orphan_account)



Series: the pjo/hoo frick frack paddy whack [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gods_among_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you crazy?" </p><p>“Please, Nico?” Will asked, “I’ve never asked you for anything else!” </p><p>“Yes, you have!” Nico shot back, leaning back on his headboard and drawing up one of his knees to his chest, “I’m not having... “ Nico looked around as if someone might be in his empty cabin, and then finished in a scandalized tone, “phone sex.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaker Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr [here!](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also request fics via my ask box!
> 
> This was written as a prompt for [pjoheadcannonsandaus](http://pjoheadcannonsandaus.tumblr.com/) originally. This one is the extended version, basically. If you'd like, however, you can check out that version [here!](http://pjoheadcannonsandaus.tumblr.com/post/144914433699/prompt-i-was-wondering-if-you-could-make-a)

"Are you crazy?"

“Please, Nico?” Will asked, “I’ve never asked you for anything else!”

“Yes, you have!” Nico shot back, leaning back on his headboard and drawing up one of his knees to his chest, “I’m not having... “ Nico looked around as if someone might maybe be in his empty cabin, and then finished in a scandalized tone, “ _phone sex._ ”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it, babe!’”

“I’ve told you not to call me that, and also, have you had phone sex before?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Oh, so you have?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“Whatever. Look,” Nico sighed and carded a hand through his hair, “I’ll do it, okay? Don’t breath a word to anyone.”

“Of course not,” Will assured him, "you start."

"No way!" Nico cried, "You suggested this – you're going to start!"

Nico heard Will take a deep breath. “Uh, okay, just uh…pretend I'm in the room with you."

Nico swallows. "Okay…"

"Okay, uh. I'm there. And, uh, I'll… I’m going to shove you up against the wall. And, er, kiss you,” Will prompts, slightly unsure.

"Why am _I_ the submissive one?"

“Because you just are!”

Nico huffs poutily and presses his back against the headboard.

“Can you hurry?’

“Shut up! I’m new at this.”

“So am I!”

“Yeah, and you suck,” Nico told him, and then said, “Okay, um… I… groan?”

Will snickered.

"Shut up,” Nico said defensively, “It- It doesn’t feel great being shoved into a wall!”

"You would like, whimper."

“What am I, a baby? I would not!”

"You would too," Will finalizes, "You would whimper and I would kiss up your neck.”

"Whatever," Nico fires back, wrapping one arm around the knee drawn up.

"I trace a line up your jaw, pull back, our lips almost touching."

Nico swallows audibly. This was a bad idea.

“Babe?” Will asks after a moment of prolonged silence.

Nico can’t even refute the nickname. “What?”

"Say something."

It takes Nico longer than it should before he replied. "I, uh…"

“I kiss you and press myself up against you, winding an arm around your waist. And you would… gasp. And whine.”

"How do you know I would?" Nico asks breathlessly.

"I just do," Will assured, and Nico doesn’t argue, "When you gasp, I slide my tongue into your mouth.”

"Solace..." Nico muttered, unsure of how to continue. He was sure his face was bordering on tomato red, and he dug his nails into his leg to regain himself.  
  


Will waited for a second as if collecting his thoughts, and sighs before continuing. "I slide my knee in between your legs, grabbing one of them and lifting it up.”

Nico closes his eyes, thoroughly embarrassed by the fact that this is turning him on. The tightening in his pants couldn’t be ignored but he didn’t want to touch himself, he wasn’t sure if that was okay.

“Nico?”

“Yeah?” Nico replied, voice cracking.

“Are you touching yourself?”

“...Should I be?”

There was an inhale of breath on the opposite line, and then he heard the soft zipping of a fly and fabric lightly shuffling. “Yeah. You should.”

_“Frick.”_

He heard Will chuckle. “Frick?”

“I don’t like to curse!”

Nico, almost obnoxiously slowly, lowered his knee and undid the fly on his black skinny jeans. It wasn’t like he hadn’t masturbated and it wasn’t like he was a child, but this was his first serious sexual situation with Will. He spread his legs out once and slipped his hand in his briefs, biting the inside of his cheek to say quit.

“You good?”

“Yes. I’m good.” Nico was sure his voice was little above a whisper.

Will swallowed. “Okay. I lift you up, and you-”

“I wrap my legs around your waist and my arms around your neck,” Nico finished for him, “And I kiss you, again.”

He can practically hear Will’s grin. “Yeah, that’s good. I push my hand up your shirt.”

Nico stroked himself, trying not to go to fast in order to restrain any embarrassing sounds. “Will. I want to do more than just kissing.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Nico drew in a breath. He wanted to tell Will how he wanted to take his dick, his fingers, his _anything_ into his mouth and suck it up like a whore and how he wanted to have his legs wrapped around his hips while he fucked him senseless.

So he did. He told him.

And at the end of his little rambling, there was a long silence, and then Will hissed, “Oh, _fuck,_ Nico. Keep going, babe.”

He continued. Will started this, he’d finish it. “I can’t wait until we do this for real- oh, hell- I’m going to be so hard and wet for you…” As he spoke, he envisioned it.

He felt more confident now. “I want you to fuck me like I asked, Will, can you? Can you hold me in your arms while you pound into me until I’m moaning your name and-”

“Nico, shit,” He panted, “I can’t… _gods,_ I’m there, I’m totally there, oh man. Are you close?”

“Yeah,” he clipped in a whispery tone. Nico had to be a loud masturbator. Will’s brain was going to fry; listening to the little whimpers and breathy moans on the receiver was making his own cock throb.

“You sound so hot,” Will commented.

“Mm…”

Nico’s moans were getting higher in pitch, and he knew that he was close.

“Will- I-,” Nico’s voice broke off with a moan as he came, Will’s own release not far behind.

There was silence on the line for a minute or so until Will said. “Well, phone sex was a pretty good call on my part.”

“I hate you.”

And then Nico hung up.


End file.
